The dragonet games
by FanFictionConnection
Summary: After Burn took over, she forces two dragonets from each of the seven districts to fight to the death until a lone victor remands. Glory is prepared to fight to the death for her friends, but there's only one victor, and thirteen dead losers. So, who will win? Redid and rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

The dragonet games chapter one

NEW AND UPDATED! :)  
I know you guys are going to hate me for writing this but... I felt creative.

Glory blinked as soon as the sunlight hit her eyes. She was in the dragonet games. Every year after Burn took over, she forced two dragonets from each of the seven districts, one male and one female, to fight to the death in the dragonet games. She scanned her brain and tried to remember the reaping tape.  
50 seconds  
District one was two IceWings named Crystal and Storm, district two was two SandWings named Quibli and Viper, district three was Peril and a SkyWing named Copper, district four was Tsunami, who volunteered for Anemone, and a SeaWing named Eel, district five was Strongwings and Fierceteeth, district six was Glory, who volunteered for Kinkajou, and a RainWing named Vine, and district seven was Clay, who volunteered for his brother Reed, and a MudWing named Lillypad. Glory was in an alliance with Peril, Copper, Clay, and Quibli. Every time she tried to talk to Tsunami, the other dragon from her district, pulled her away.  
30 seconds  
She looked around. Peril was half way across the circle from her, Quibli was right beside her, Copper was four panels away on Glory's right, and Clay was right beside her on her left.  
20 seconds.  
Peril agreed to get supplies from the cornucopia, and Glory wanted to too, but everyone voted against it. She didn't care. She was anyway. Glory wanted to go back home. She wanted to see Deathbringer again. But that meant Tsunami and Clay had to die first. She wasn't going to let that happen. They were all getting out of there. But in,  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1 seconds she could be dead. She raced to the cornucopia, and so did Peril. Glory didn't take ten steps when Peril landed in the mouth of the cornucopia. Glory stopped and watched as Peril hid behind a large container until the female IceWing crept closer. She was dead soon after she was the SkyWing. Glory quickly grabbed the bag in front of her. Peril landed beside her, and ran with a large container with the handle in her mouth, trying not to burn it. She waited for Glory, then met up Quibli and Clay at the tree line.  
"Were's Copper?" Peril asked. Quibli pointed at a limp corpse near his panel. Peril sighed and signaled to the tree's in front of them. They raced after her and stopped when they heard the canons.  
1... 2... 3... 4...  
Four dead. Ten alive. Six dragons that wanted them dead. Four dragons on their way back to their districts... In caskets. They all sat down, and Glory realized that they were in a forest.  
"We should go threw are supplies." Quibli said. Glory dropped the bag, and Peril scooted the big half melted plastic container in front of her as she wiped the melted plastic off her right talons. Glory opened her bag and pulled out an empty container for water, and five knife throwing disks.  
That's it? Glory thought. Well. Burn is the creator of the games...  
Quibli pulled out a container of meat, which they saved for when they needed it, a sharp ruby fitted for a tail tip. They let Peril use it because she couldn't burn threw jewels. Then three more throwing disks like the ones Glory had in her bag. It was getting dark, so they settled down for the night. Quibli kept watch. Even though Glory knew death may be days, hours, or even moments away, she fell asleep without a single nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

The dragonets chapter two

The next morning, they decided to look for water and Glory began to wonder if she COULD use her venom. Would she be able to use it on Fierceteeth or even Peril? She knew she could use it on Feirceteeth, considering what she was going to do to Sunny, but she would have regret. But could she use her venom on Peril? She would be a bit hesitant, and she didn't know if her venom would even work on her burning scales. But, if it meant she could go home, she would use it on anyone. But, her friends were a different story. She wouldn't dream of killing Clay or Tsunami... Hopefully they were thinking the same thing. They were like the family she never had... And they could die. Glory looked at her talons as they walked. Moments later, Quibi struck up a conversation.

"So, who's left?" He asked.

"Storm, Viper, Strongwings, Fierceteeth, Tsunami, and Eel." Glory answered quickly. She didn't want to talk about it.

"And then us." Peril said. Glory knew what she was thinking, and knew no one wanted to talk about what might happen if they were the last ones alive. Glory didn't even want to think about it. She did't want to chose killing them, or getting killed my them any day. Soon they found a small pond, and drank. They decided to camp there for the night. Quibi tried to catch a fish or two in the pond by stabbing his talons threw them when they swam close enough, But He ended up cursing out loud at the fish, and accidentally slammed his tail into a tree during his swearing. Glory had to laugh. That was the first time since she was drawn for this insane 'game'. After finding a few fruit and even three carrots (that Sunny had taught them to find a month or two ago,) they ate. Peril managed to catch an alligator with it only being a tiny bit crunchy, and Quibi caught a small fish that Glory recognized from a scroll.

"Hey, you might not want to eat that." She told him.

"Why?" He asked, looking up.

"It's a gopher rock fish." She said.

"So what?" Quibi asked.

"It's poisonous." He threw the fish away from him, then screamed;

"COME ONE! THIS STUPID &$ # ARENA! I %#*+£? HATE IT HERE!"

"And Most likely we're all going to die here to." Peril said. Quibi glared at her.

"Well not you." He said. "You can't be touched! YOU get to go home! YOU WON'T DIE HERE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DIE HERE!"

"SHUT UP!" Peril said.

"NO!" Quibi screamed and Peril snarled.

"Hey, we should start making camp." Clay said from behind Peril. Peril narrowed her eyes at the SandWing, and walked away.

"Were are YOU going?" Quibi called after her.

"I'M going to go clear my head." Peril muttered. When she was gone, and Quibi went back to the pond, Glory became a bit worried.

"Do you think someone could have heard them?" She asked Clay.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He said. "Should we keep going?"

"I don't think so." She said. "We should just be careful." Soon three if them were asleep. Quibi had his tail over his snout, and was curled up into a small ball, while Peril and Clay slept right beside each other, with Peril's head on Clay's shoulder. Glory had to keep watch. She sighed at the though of them dying. Could she go on in life with Tsunami and Clay dead? Even if she did live, she would probably fall into depression, wondering if she could have saved them or done something. She hoped there was a wa-

CRACK.

Glory paused, then heard it again.

C-CRACK, CRACK.

She scrambled over to the others, and kicked Quibi in the side.

"Wh-" he started, but she wrapped her tail around his snout before he could say anything. She then shoved at Clay until he woke up. He got up, and Peril's head slammed to the ground.

"What was th-" she started.

"Shh." Clay said, looking to the tree line.

"No, wha-" she started again.

"Be quite." He said, scanning the trees. Peril looked around to. Glory looked around, and grabbed the disks. Suddenly Glory saw the gleam of black scales in the moon light.

"NIGHTWINGS!" She cried, and Strongwings barreled into her. She fell to her back with the NightWing on top. Glory saw him snarl at her, and she stabbed the disk she had in her hands on his underbelly. He roared in pain, and clenched his stomach. Glory scrambled up, and saw Peril burning Fierceteeth, and Clay and Quibi trying to dodge Storm. Were's Viper? She wouldn't be a dragon who went off on her own... Glory felt something stab threw her tail. She cried in pain and saw that Strongwings stabbed a narwal horn tip to his tail threw it. It broke off and She threw another disk at the NightWing, but he dodged, and it slammed into the tree behind him. Strongwings ran back into the trees as she heard a canon. She looked back at the others. Fierce teeth looked badly melted, and limp, and Storm was no were to be seen.

"Hey can someone help-" she started, but was cut off.

"GLORY WATCH OUT!" Suddenly one of her allies barreled into her, knocking the spear tip out, and pushing her out of the way before something or someone else got her. She shook herself off and looked over at the other dragon. A SandWing's tail was only inches above her, and someone else took the blow for her. That dragon was Clay. They all ran over to him, and sighed. He lifted his head and pulled his wing up to show a long and deep wound on his side that was oozing blood.

"Hey, maybe you could let us almost die sometime." She told him.

"I just did." He replied. "And OOOOOOOOO that hurts!"

"W-w-we can find something for it, right?" Peril asked, voice wavering. Glory looked over at Quibi and her returned the look.

"RIGHT?!" Peril said, sounding horrified.

"He still might make it." Quibi said. "If we all die within eight days." Peril scowled at him.

"Uh, can we find something to stop the bleeding please?" Clay asked.

"OH." Glory said. "Uh, ok." She looked around and spotted the pond and rushed over to it.

"YES!" She said, grabbing a clump of moss. She ran back over to Clay, and pressed it against the wound. Clay winced.

"Did it stop?" He asked.

"One second." Glory said, running over to the pond again.

"I think we could wash out the poison." She said, repeating the process a few more times.

"I couldn't burn it out could I?" Peril asked.

"No." Glory said. "It looks to close to his ribs and lungs." After a while they began to walk again. Clay was propped up against Peril, and would wince every time he took a step. Glory looked back at the pair, then to Quibi.

"How long will he last, really?" She whispered. He sighed.

"Viper knew what she was doing." He whispered back.

"Go on..." Glory said.

"She... She stabbed him right beside his lungs." Quibi said. "He'll be dead my day three."


	3. Chapter 3

The dragonet games chapter three

Oooooh also, I'll do a a few different scenarios with (a few) different dragons (and victors) with new arenas! Oh, and LongliveTorn, I had to kill off one dragon! It pained me sooo much to wright it! Uuuugggghhhh I had to kill off my fav dragons! *crying to myself*

Glory woke up and blinked groggily. Peril took the last watch, and Glory looked over at her. She was still looking at the tree line with Clay under one of her enormous wings. Glory sighed when she remembered the night before. Clay was getting worst. Glory could tell from even five dragons lengths away, that he was breathing hard, and his talons and eyes would twitch in his sleep. Glory had to find something to help. She HAD to. There MUST be away to save him, she was sure of it. She wasn't about to let him save her, but die from doing so. Peril noticed, and looked over at her, down at Clay, the back at her. She got up, and walked toward Glory.

"How long does he have?" She asked. "F-for real?" Glory sighed.

"Two more days." Peril bit her lip, and looked away.

"Two days..." She echoed. "O-only two days..." Glory knew she still had a chance to see Deathbringer again, but she couldn't say the same for Peril and Clay. She knew at LEAST on of them would have to die, and sadly... She was pretty sure she knew which one.

"I-I want out of here..." Peril whispered.

"We all do." Glory whispered, and she looked around. Quibi was no where to be seen. "Hey, where's Quibi?" That's when a scream cut threw the air.

"What was that?" Clay asked groggily as he woke up.

"I think that was Quibi." Glory said, running in the same direction as the scream, but then stopped and looked back.

"Um." She said. "Stay here and hide yourselves." Glory shifted her scales to match the trees and grass as she ran off. She paused when she saw that a thick fog started to cover the ground. Glory became suspicious, so she flew toward the sky and changed her scales blue. When she erupted from the trees, she instantly saw two dragons standing over another. She nearly fell out if the sky as she heard the cannon.

QUIBIL!

Glory sipped back into the trees, and was about to run back to the group of dragons, but she heard a muffled hiss from the direction of her allies. She ran back to them, hoping that the other- crazed killed dragons- didn't hear it. When she erupted into the clearing, someone barreled into her, causing her to fall to the ground. She struggled under the weight of the other dragon. She turned her head to Peril, who was unconscious, and Clay, who was trying to push off a huge SeaWing off of him, who had his talons around his snout.

Wait... Glory thought.

"TSUNAMI?!" Glory cried, looking up at her attacker. Tsunami sighed, and let her up. Glory ran over to Clay, but the SeaWing, Eel, snarled at her. Glory bared her fangs.

"Eel." Tsunami said sternly. "Get off." Eel growled something under his breath, but got off.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhww!" Clay said. "That hurt soooooooo much!"

Eel snorted. So did Tsunami.

"Did you not see his scratch?!" Glory yelled. Tsunami tilted her head, and Clay opened his wing to reveal the large gash on his side. Tsunami gasped.

"What happened?" Tsunami asked as Clay stumbled over to Peril, how was still unconscious.

"Viper." Glory said. "What did you do to Peril?"

"Eel hit her hard with a rock." Tsunami said, looking away. "I didn't tell him to..." Glory rolled her eyes, and looked over at Peril and Clay. Peril was awake, and had her head on her talons as Clay said something to her. Glory sighed. After she told them about the other dragons about what she saw, and they walked, and walked, and walked until it was dark. When they did, the anthem played, and only three faces appeared. Fierceteeth, StrongWings... And Viper. Glory gasped. She looked back at the other three, but they were asleep. That left them, Quibil and Storm... Glory close her eyes and shuttered. Soon she fell into sleep.

Later that night...

A dragon was slipping threw the trees and stopped when he saw the slumbering dragons. He grabbed SeaWing's snout gently, yet firmly, and stabbed the sharp point of his tail threw the sleeping dragons heart. The SeaWing struggled for a moment and screamed, but was muffled by his attacker. The canon sounded, surprisingly not waking up anyone else,as the dragon walked over to the other SeaWing. As he tightened his grip, the dragon woke, and jumped up. The other dragons woke up to, ready to attack. The live SeaWing pulled at his tail and flung him into the open. After a quick bight threw the neck, he was dead. A second canon sounded, and all of the dragons he planned to kill stared down at his limp body. It was Quibil.

Glory sighed. Tsunami ran over to the limp, dead, and bleeding Eel. Peril sat down with Clay's wing over her, and Clay was lying down with his breath coming in gasps. Glory tilted her head at him.

"A-re you ok Clay?" She asked.

"I-I-I'm fine." He said, looking down and still gasping for breath.

"NO you're not." Peril said.

"I'M FINE." Clay said sternly. Peril put her head back onto her talons as she sighed. They settled down, and Tsunami sat as guard.

Again... Later that night

Boom.

A canon fired. Glory sat up in alarm. She heard Peril gasp, and She spun around to see her. Tsunami was still standing guard, and was running toward Peril, who was desperately shaking Clay. He was slumped over beside Peril, chest still, and his wing still around her. Peril began to cry, which turned to steam as it touched her scales.

"NO!" She wailed. "P-Please! Please don't leave me! Y-you have to live!" Tsunami was obviously trying to hold back tears as she looked up at Peril.

"P-Peril..." She said. "H-He's a-already g-g-gone..."

"No!" Peril wailed. "HE CAN'T BE!" She put her snout on top of his and began to cry harder. "Y-y-ou can't b-be d-d-dead..." She muttered threw tears. "Y-y-you can't be." Glory stopped dead in her tracks. He was gone. She felt tears weal in her sharp green eyes.

"W-w-w-well w-we knew i-it woul-would happen eventually." She said threw the tears. "I-It was better that h-he died in h-his sleep anyway."

Glory blinked away her tears and sighed. She would miss him as much as she missed Deathbringer.

Ohmygosh. I am sooooo sooooooorrrrrrryyyyyy about this crappy chapter. I was trying to get this done fast, and I regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

The dragonet games chapter four

So this is the last chapter... For scenario one. I'll be doing a few more parts, with different dragons, different victors, and different arenas! Soooo... Yay? I don't know...

Peril was hyperventilating. Glory would've snapped at her, and told her to shut up, but she was trying to stop her own silent tears. She'd never cried before, No matter how many times Krestal or Dune would claw, hiss, hit, beat, or bit her, she'd never cried once. But this was different. How were the others taking it? Would Sunny be watching, or Starflight? What were they doing? Were they mourning their friends death too? Or would they get the news later? How would they take it? Wha- what- Glory looked away. She had to get out of there. She wasn't going to die there. She was- she was- she clenched her eyes close. Glory couldn't take it. She bolted into the trees, and heard Tsunami call after her, but she couldn't go back. She couldn't stand to see him laying there, limp and motionless. Glory just kept running and running. She stopped to pant and stop her crying, but it didn't work, and Then she heard it. There was a sudden shake in the ground, and a loud rumble fallowed. Glory stopped and looked back.

It was the finally.

There was an excruciatingly loud crack, and Glory ran back to Tsunami and Peril. Then out of now where, the ground came up in sharp spikes, and opened up almost underneath her. Glory leaped away, and ran faster. She was almost out of breath when someone rammed into her. Glory screamed in agony when her scales met Peril's, and Peril immanently leapt off of her. Glory looked down at the scales on her forearms, and saw that some were melted.

She clenched her jaw, and stood up.

"QUICK, RUN!" Peril cried. Tsunami arrived seconds later, and helped Glory run. The ground was still cracking from underneath them when they reached the cornucopia. Glory was wincing the whole way.

Then, Tsunami crumpled to the ground with a shriek. Glory jumped and spun around when she saw the blue color of Ice and frost crawling up the SeaWing's torso. It was Storm. Peril immanently jumped in front of Glory with her wings out stretched, even thought she didn't know if her heat would protect her from the frost breath.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Storm screamed at Peril. "YOU KILLED HER TWO MINUTES INTO THE GAME! YOU KILLED HER!" He shot a blast of frost breath at her, but she dodged with Glory behind her. Peril lunged at him, and dug her claws threw his torso. He screamed, and shot another blast of frost breath at Peril. Peril stumbled back, and Storm managed to shot another blast at her. The canon sounded.

And Storm was dead.

Glory ran up beside Peril, who was lying in her side now, barely conscious with her breaths coming in gasps.

"Peril, Peril, I-I-it's going to be fine." Glory tried to tell her. She could feel the SkyWing's heat wavering. Glory sighed, and decided to take the chance. She slid her talons into Peril's, and squeezes. It was barely warm at all.

"Don't worry." Peril said. "I'll say hi to Clay for you." Glory could feel the tears well in her eyes, and the canon sounded. She closed her eyes, and knew what it meant.

She was the victor of the 27th Dragonet Games. She would never see Clay, Tsunami, Peril, Quibi, or StrongWings and Feirceteeth ever again.

But... Glory thought. I can finally see Deathbringer again.

Glory closed her eyes and tried to remember the reaping tape, and the last happy moments she had with her friends as the helicarrier dropped down to take her back to the Capitol.


End file.
